yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Junkyard
Page made by Xenpai A page for unused portraits or other images. Any image or character on this page is free to use, just remember to credit the owner of it. This page is open for all users to put images in. Portraits Portraits you can claim. If you have claimed a portrait please remove it from the gallery. Ha I tried oh well.png|By Angelcrest52 Bad quality lol.png|By User:ChisaiTenshi Genocide.jpeg|by ChisaiTenshi Sapphire I guess.png|by ChisaiTenshi Mime.png|by Gelangweilt Cyan_Ganguro.png|by Gelangweilt Winered.png|by Gelangweilt Red Blue Glasses.png|by Gelangweilt Purple_Blue_Catear_Drama_Peace.png|by Gelangweilt otherthing.png|by Ian Rookie,base by Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 senpai ugly edition.png|iChibiSenpai download_20161016_140242.png|by Kizana Haruka Student 160000.png|by KokoroNani FemaleU5_2.jpg|By MakiseSatomi WhoEverWantsThis.png|By RainbowChanIsDank Forjunkyard2F.png|By RainbowChanIsDank Warui_Kopi.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans KuuHaruka.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans GogonaNEW.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans KM.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans KohariGurinata.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Gyaru Yuna.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Kokorito.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans MasumenosKoshaku.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans MckenzieSuccubus.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans EmoInfochan.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans PippiOsuonlypink.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans YanDereMyVersion.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans OsanaNajimiRedEyes.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans STCSCP.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Tainosha.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard2.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard3.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard4.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard5.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard6.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard7.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard8.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Junkyard10.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans Council.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, base by Hømøzygosis and Hair by Duckpump and YandereDev1 (Not real) Sakigirl.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, base by Hømøzygosis and Hair by RainbowChanIsDark and SonrisitasParodyFans. TriTails.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, base by Hømøzygosis and Hair by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader and SonrisitasParodyFans. StillJunk.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, base by Avnore and Hair by XxMeowzersxX and Thecharisktrashbin. budoisgayandmaiwaifuisyanderedevwhatareyoureadingthis.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, base and accesory by Pumpkinhero2 and Hair by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader. PortShimaMindslavePie.png|Portrait by SonrisitasParodyFans, Base by Darkpie, Hairstyle by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader and Accesory by Pumpkinhero2 eacher.png|By SonrisitasParodyFans, Hair by RainbowChanIsDank and Base by Hømøzygosis Student 6-1471986991.png|by SpeedyBunny I MADE A PORTRAIT MA.jpg|By PISTACHIOLORD KoharuH R.png|by Pixel Sheikah Freddy Fazbear.PNG|Freddy Fazbear by Pumpkinhero2 Christmas Mai Waifu Old.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 CirnoModePortrait.png|Cirno Mode Portrait by Pumpkinhero2 DogLover.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Rainbow Girl.png|by Pumpkinhero2 RainbowBoy!!!.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 RandomGirl.png|by Pumpkinhero2 RandomTeacher.png|by Pumpkinhero2 RandomTeacher2.png|by Pumpkinhero2 I made this, Looks nice.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Just_For_Fun.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Looks_Like_Antlers.png|by Pumpkinhero2 CoolGreenTeacher.png|by Pumpkinhero2 OrangeKokonaGlasses.png|by Pumpkinhero2 BaseMale.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 I_dunno_what_to_call_it_lol.png|by Pumpkinhero2 BoyPippi.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Sota2.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Pretty.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Pretty2.png|by Pumpkinhero2 LittleBoy1.png|by Pumpkinhero2 LittleBoy2.png|by Pumpkinhero2 LittleBoy4.png|by Pumpkinhero2 ACutey.png|by Pumpkinhero2 232343483843884374837847854834.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Student_19X.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Student_19W.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Evil TTT.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Red.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Purple.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 jjbb.png|by Pumpkinhero2, base by Hømøzygosis MwMe.png|by Pumpkinhero2 MMW.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Sharkbait.png|by Pumpkinhero2 PURPLEY!!!!.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Bookworm.png|by Pumpkinhero2 SakyuNewHair.png|by Pumpkinhero2 RIP_HARAMBE.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin matchingbluurp.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NITORI.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Blernd.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar12.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar10.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar11.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar9.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar2.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin NewChar1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Juuunk1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin CharJunk4.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin CharJunk5.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused4.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused5.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused6.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused9.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused10.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused11.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused12.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused14.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Ocean hair.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by YangireChibi GirlYayThingWow.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by AkikoChan1 Blue green pink.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis DarkuTemplatesAreGoodTemplates.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Darkpai Random-0.png|by User:TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis yoyoagogo.png||byTheYandereRedpanda GirlLoli.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by DuckPimp Kyoshi was young once.png|By TheYandereRedpanda ThisGuyIsCool.png|By TheYandereRedpanda CutePeriwinkleGirl.png|byTheYandereRedpanda, base by DuckPimp GymTeacherPersonYay.png|byTheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis FeminineFemaleFem.png|TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis Ghoulgirlyay.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by thecharisktrashbin Mindslavegalyay.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Thecharisktrashbin Pippiish thing.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Xenpai ThisGirlLooksCool.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Xenpai yay red kokona.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Xenpai Mindslave.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Thecharisktrashbin GirlThing.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes by Xenpai, base by AkikoChan1 sunset.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes by Xenpai Eye_covered.png|By TheYandereRedpanda Yayyayyay.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Xenpai -Base1.png|By TheYandereRedpanda MeiOldHair.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda Ahemmmm.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes originally by Darkpai Colors.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes by Darkpai -Base.png|By TheYandereRedpanda boyishgirlish.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes originally by Darkpai BaseO.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by AkikoChan1 yayyay.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes originally by Darkpai Smileyyyyyyyy.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by AkikoChan1 Teach.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis DO NOT TOUCH THIS CHILD.png|By Truekung base by Thecharisktrashbin WXYZ2.png|by Xenpai Cute.png|by Xenpai Grul.png|By User:Xenpai Note: Don't claim if it's not going to be an OC here. Grul2.png|By Xenpai SakiPixlr.png|by XxMeowzersxX whatisthismagnificentcreation2.png|by XxMeowzersxX purple-cyan-saki.png|by XxMeowzersxX Midori6thhair.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX bubblegum_theme.png|by XxMeowzersxX kaarudi.png|by XxMeowzersxX Konennanoko.png|by XxMeowzersxX yellpurple.png|by XxMeowzersxX gxdgxdb.png|by XxMeowzersxX Oghgc.png|by XxMeowzersxX ff.png|by XxMeowzersxX uehwofyebgwu.png|by XxMeowzersxX ftdcjtr.png|by XxMeowzersxX irs.png|by XxMeowzersxX kyoshiboi.png|by XxMeowzersxX tcu.png|by XxMeowzersxX whaaatmam.png|by XxMeowzersxX, base by Duckpimp MeowzersJunk1.png|by XxMeowzersxX MeowzersJunk4.png|by XxMeowzersxX trashyportrait.png|by XxMeowzersxX hmmhMhMMM.png|by XxMeowzersxX trashoftheccentury.png|by XxMeowzersxX, base by Hømøzygosis randomjunk.png|by XxMeowzersxX vgggggggggh.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA confusedghoul.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX, base by hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.png|by XxeowzersxX, credits TBA christmas pippi.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA Malehimeloli.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA IT MUST BE PINK.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA billnyethescienceguyyy.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA dramaclubhuehehe.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA anothersciencegirlorwhatever.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA LOLi.jpg|By Redpandere-chan, base by Thecharisktrashbin LipstickGirl.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader SmudgyGirl.png|By Redpandere-chan Wow i had fun with editing.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by AkikoChan1, eyes by Darkpai YAyayayyacurlyhairrffff.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by AkikoChan1 wooowwwiiihsgfuibgpishnaugi.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Hømøzygosis Mindslavegurl.jpg|By Redpandere-chan, base by Thecharisktrahbin Character.png|By Redpandere-chan PWetttyyyy.jpg|By Redpandere-chan, eyes by Thecharisktrashbin Flowergirl..?.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by YANDERETSKUHI GirlWavy.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by AkikoChan1 Watashi.png|By Ian Rookie. TeacherYay.png|By Redpandere-chan aj bowl.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Batwoman.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Uo Nown.png|by Pumpkinhero2, base by Mougeki Mero. Isa Blazer.png|by Pumpkinhero2 don't judge1.png|by Pumpkinhero2, Base by Duckpimp Portrait One.png|''Created by Portrait-chan'' ....png|By Truekung Base by Thecharisktrashbin Yellow.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Swimmemrmemrm.png|by Pumpkinhero2, base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader GirlWithBigEyesnshjfn.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Hømøzygosis iDK CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP FOR THE SOUL.jpg|By The PistachioLord Jupiter Portrait 1.png|Created by Ølixia Drama Club Member 1.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Osen'sJunkyard4.png|by Osenaria mewmewmewmewmew.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Portrait 2.jpg|Made by The Pistachio Lord Portrait1.jpg|Made by The PistachioLord Lpoodjfpoiuadf.jpg|Made by The Pistachio Lord WIPr.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Cutey.png|by Pumpkinhero2, Hair by LucyDreemurr CONTACT OWNER TO CLAIM Death Girl.png|by Pumpkinhero2, Hair by LucyDreemurr CONTACT OWNER TO CLAIM Girly-Boy.png|by Pumpkinhero2, Base by Hømøzygosis Girly-Girl.png|by Pumpkinhero2, Base by Hømøzygosis She is so cute!!!.png|by Pumpkinhero2 CONTACT OWNER TO CLAIM Senpaixoxo.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2, hair by Redpandere-chan Lime Cakes.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2, hair by XX-rayzXx Gala Foxy.png|By User:Mr Karismatic|link=User:Mr Karismatic Eikyu Basu.png|By User:Mr Karismatic|link=User:Mr Karismatic SakiTeala.png|By User:Mr Karismatic|link=User:Mr Karismatic Sister.jpg|By MoonstoneOfHomeworld perfect.jpg|A joke OC by MoonstoneOfHomeworld Portrait lol first one.jpg|By VernyP123! PORTRAIT 3.jpg|By VernyP123 BlackHairedMiku.png|by Pumpkinhero2 BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY.jpg|by PISTACHIOLORD Student_Ice Fairy.png|by Akemi Satomi Pinkyu Basy.png|Pink Sakyu Basu by Akemi Satomi Pink Midori.png|by Akemi Satomi CharsJunkers1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Jinko Hikari.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club Substitute Leader Please Contact me if you want this portrait Yellow Mei Mio.png|by Akemi Satomi Another Portrait.jpg|By VernyP123 AGAIN NO PORTRAITS.jpg|By VernyP123 YJADSOUAHDSL.jpg|By VernyP123 Edit.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by YANDERETSKUHI teacher thing.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Pumpkinhero2 Forjunkyard4F.png|Made By RainbowChanIsDank cutue.png|By Okurto Kowatai Student_72.png portrats.jpg|By VernyP123 Red-Red.png|by Akemi Satomi Kokona Gurin.png|by Akemi Satomi OSANA-SAN.png|by Akemi Satomi Mura Sakiiro.png|By TheFunGame kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.png|by Akemi Satomi hallo-frand.png|by Akemi Satomi Senta Kushi.png|By TheFunGame Senketsu Shippu.png|By TheFunGame Excuse Me Princess.png|By TheFunGame MrsPurple.jpg|By TheFunGame Base By Thecharisktrashbin Occult-Chan.png|By TheFunGame Long Haired Male.png|By TheFunGame Nurse Chan Alt.png|By TheFunGame Base by SonrisitasParodyFans They got it from Mougeki Mero GingerHairMidori.png|By MisterClover, base by AkkikoChan1 abchfniuqowwnfiurq.png|By MisterClover base by AkkikoChan1 Freeportrait.jpg|By SunshineWolf KasumiAoyama.png|By SunshineWolf base by Shin Higaku the Occult Club PE Leader Info Member.png|By TheFunGame Random Girl 1.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Contact me or put it in the comments to own it Drama_Club_Member_1.png|By Shin Higaku the Occult club PE leader ILoveMahWork;v;.png|By Ian Rookie Base by LucyDreemurr testingpixlr.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans KawaiiGirl.png|By Ian Rookie. OujiGirl.png|By Ian Rookie Base by YANDERETSKUHI Sketch hair.png|By TheFunGame Cartoon-kun.png|By TheFunGame Cartoon-chan.png|By TheFunGame Shirou Alt.png|By TheFunGame Shirou Ayaru.png|By TheFunGame Sekushi Torena.png|By TheFunGame Iro Hair.png|By TheFunGame Story Girl.png|By TheFunGame Little Rabbit Hat Girl.png|By TheFunGame Base by Homozygosis Colorful Girl.png|By TheFunGame KokonaInNewUniform.jpg|by Jlmc12345678910 RandomOc.png|By Jlmc12345678910 PuffyHairedGirl.png|By TheFunGame SakyuBaseu2-0.png|By Raytaygirl|link=http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raytaygirl PinkShortEx.png|By TheFunGame Windy Girl.png|By TheFunGame Base by Homozygosis Konata I buy sausage!.png|By TheFunGame Masked Boy.png|By TheFunGame Hoi LongPonyTail.png|By TheFunGame PINNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK.png BUTTEER.png EmoGirl.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Seiko Shinohara.png|By Truekung base by Hømøzygosis Raymadeaportraitforadump.png|Made by Raytaygirl ItsOrangeNotBrown.png|by ThatOtakuAuthor Student_number.png|Made by Raytaygirl Nerdy Girl.png|By TheFunGame Prideful Boy.png|By TheFunGame Majora-Chan.png|By TheFunGame Haruko Kanna ( Official oc dont steal ).png|by AnimeYandere Akuro Mako.png|By AnimeYandere ReiHasACousin.png|by ThatOtakuAuthor Kanika-Nanashika.png LeL.png PortraitfurjUnKyArD.png FemaleBaseLeader (1).png|By User:KawaiCats JY1.png JY2.png JY3.png JY4.png Student 20-0-0.png|By TheCountess16 Old OC by Cooper Kun.png|By Cooper Kun You can change her hairstyle, not Cooper Kun's problem Base by Avnore and Hairstyle by Shin Hikagu The Occult Club PE Leader.png|By Cooper Kun btw, the base belongs to Avnore and hairstyle belongs to Shin Hikagu The Occult Club PE Leader JY12.png JY13.png JY14.png|link=http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Junkyard Upcoming OC!!!.png|By TheFunGame Old OC2 By Cooper Kun.png|By Cooper Kun Old OC 4.png|By Cooper Kun